


Next time in bed

by DontMessUpMyTempo



Series: Three's not a crowd [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessUpMyTempo/pseuds/DontMessUpMyTempo
Summary: Mark gets invited to Taeyong and Taemin's fun activities (aka The Corruption of Mark Lee Part 2)Breakfast in bed sequel.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin, Mark Lee/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Three's not a crowd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096937
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Next time in bed

Taemin said there would be a next time. He said there would be a next time and Mark held onto these words to the point nearing obsession. Every morning he woke up wondering if that day was going to be the day, if he would suddenly get a text or a call or if Taemin would approach him after a shared schedule and say what he’s been so impatiently waiting for.

But it’s been almost two months since _that day_ and Mark is on the brink of losing all the hope. He’s also on the brink of losing sanity because no matter how hard he tries to occupy his mind with other things he just keeps reliving that steamy morning in Taemin’s hotel room over and over again in his head, touching himself any chance he gets, and it’s so damn embarrassing to be like this, like some horny, hormone-crazed teenager with a cock almost rubbed raw from masturbating too much. But he just can’t help it. Taemin and Taeyong broke him, they showed him the world he didn’t know he wanted to be a part of so freaking badly and now he has to live with the consequences.

Everything flips upside down one day after a dance practice. Taeyong turns the music off, calls it a day and the NCT members start to disperse. They’re having a short meeting in the conference room in 15 minutes so Mark peels his sweat soaked shirt off of himself to change into a dry one he brought in his backpack. That’s when Taeyong approaches him, his steps quiet like a cat.

„Hey, Mark. I’m going to Taemin hyung’s house after the meeting, wanna tag along?”

Mark doesn’t register the words at first and when after a moment he realizes what Taeyong said his heart nearly jumps out of his chest. „Really?!”

„Yeah.” Taeyong leans closer, voice dropping in volume. „We did say there would be a next time, didn’t we?”

„It’s been so _long_ , I thought you guys changed your mind,”

„It was Taemin hyung’s idea to keep you waiting. He’s got plans for you.”

A shiver runs down Mark’s spine. So they’ve been talking about him and what they’re gonna do to him. „W-what plans?”

Taeyong only smiles mysteriously. „You’ll have to come and find out for yourself. So, you in?”

Taemin’s house screams how successful his career has been. It’s not obnoxiously huge but it’s definitely not cozy-small either, even from the doorway Mark notices how spacious it is. Taemin is never boastful about how rich he is so Mark is almost surprised when he steps inside and is greeted with so much wealth it makes his head spin. The first thing that catches his eyes is a black grand piano standing in the corner of the salon, right next to an enormous floor-to-ceiling window. He takes a few tentative steps forward, looks around, eyes wide and curious while Taeyong, completely unbothered, moves past him to peck Taemin on the cheek.

„Hi hyung. Mark and I are going to take a quick shower, okay? We’re all sweaty from the dance practice.”

Taemin hums, wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and pulls him closer. „You know I don’t mind.” he purrs and kisses Taeyong on the neck.

Taeyong giggles before gently wriggling out of Taemin’s hold. „I know you don’t but I hate feeling gross and sticky.”

„I promise you that in an hour you’re going to be all sticky anyway.”

Those words make Mark’s eyes snap to the pair. He got so distracted with Taemin’s house that for a moment he forgot why he was here in the first place. But now he remembers and he’s suddenly feeling nervous and awkward as he watches Taemin and Taeyong bicker flirtatiously. He doesn’t really know how to act around them when they’re like this yet and he doesn’t want to screw anything up by doing something out of line.

„Alright, alright, you’re free to go.” Taemin grins and slaps Taeyong’s butt. „I’ll hold on to Markie for a little bit longer though.”

Taeyong nods before quickly skipping upstairs, leaving Mark alone with Taemin.

Mark is pretty sure his face is red. He’s trying to be cool, like all this is not a big deal to him, like he does these kind of things all the time, like his heart is not pounding in his chest for multiple different reasons. Nothing is happening yet but he knows what’s coming and he’s horny and embarrassed and excited all at the same time.

Taemin approaches him and raises a hand to run his fingers through Mark’s hair. „Everything okay?” he asks with a gentle smile, like he knows Mark is internally freaking out.

Mark immediately nods in response, which probably isn’t the most convincing.

„Don’t overthink anything Mark, just let it happen. You can back out at any moment if you feel like it so there’s no need to be nervous.”

„I know, I’m-. I’m happy to be here.” _finally_ , he doesn’t add because he doesn’t want to make it any more obvious he’s been so desperate for Taemin and Taeyong’s invitation that he almost went insane.

Taemin’s smile widens, his dark eyes crinkling. „And I’m happy to have you here.” he says and then throws his arm around Mark’s shoulder, leading him deeper into the house. „I’d show you around but we don’t really have the time for that now, once Yongie is out of the shower he’ll demand to get fucked ASAP. It’s been a couple of days since we were last able to meet up because of our schedules so he’s gonna be extra needy.” Taemin grins and then ruffles Mark’s hair. „You can go check out all the rooms later on if you feel like it though.”

„What’s that?” Mark asks, noticing a door that doesn’t match the rest of the rooms.

„Oh. That’s my little studio where I sometimes work on music. Soundproof. It’s nothing fancy but it’s got all the necessary equipment.”

Mark’s eyes sparkle in interest. „Do you think I could maybe sometimes come over and-” He stops himself before he can finish that sentence. There’s a huge difference between inviting someone over for a one-time hookup and letting someone regularly drop by to use your studio for work. Sure, they’re friends and all that but they’ve never really hung out outside of SuperM so asking for such a huge favour is definitely way out of line.

Taemin bumps him with his hip affectionately. „Sure you can. I’m not really much at home though so it might be a bit difficult to make our schedules work. I guess I could just give you the code to the front door so that you can just let yourself in if I’m not here?”

Mark’s eyes widen in shock. „Oh my god, that’s not-.” he squeaks, completely frustrated by the offer, his head and hands furiously shaking no. „There’s no need, really!” This is nuts. Taemin is nuts. But in the nicest way possible.

„It’s fine Markie. As long as you put me in the credits and give me 20% of the royalties we’re even.” Taemin jokes and starts guiding Mark upstairs. „Seriously though, you’re more than welcome here. Don’t be shy and just come over when you feel like it, okay?”

Mark nods but he’s got no intention of showing up in Taemin’s house uninvited, his conscience won’t let him. Taemin is way too kind for his own good.

Once they’re upstairs the sound of the running water reaches his ears. Taemin points at the closed door. „That’s the bathroom, you might wanna remember that. And there-” he points to the room right at the end of the hall „-is the master bedroom. Which is me. I’m the master.” Taemin laughs like he made the funniest joke on the planet and drops his arm to rest it on Mark’s waist. „Should we go check it out?”

„Sure.” Mark says because he’s trying to be cool but he can already feel panic bubbling up inside him again. He didn’t even take a shower yet, why is Taemin taking him to the bedroom already? What if he smells? What if Taemin wants to start without Taeyong? What if Taeyong gets jealous and everything goes to hell? What if-.

„Hey.” Taemin bops him on the nose. „I told you to stop thinking so much, didn’t I?”

„Sorry.” Mark mumbles, the tips of his ears red.

The creak of the door makes them both turn towards the bathroom, out of which emerges Taeyong in all his straight-out-of-shower glory. He’s barefoot, wearing only a small towel around his waist and his hair is still dripping wet.

„Yongie!” Taemin calls. „You’re done already? That was quick.”

Taeyong walks to them, grinning widely. „Didn’t want to miss anything. Why are you both still wearing clothes?”

„We were just having a little chat.”

„Huh. I thought you wanted to bang Mark on the couch when you didn’t let him go. Oh well.” He snickers at himself and then waves his hand dismissively. „Nevermind. Mark, you going in?”

„Um, y-yeah. Thanks.” he says and just when he’s about to leave Taemin grabs his hand and pulls him in for a kiss.

„Don’t make us wait too long.” Taemin whispers but before Mark can even think of answering Taeyong throws himself at Taemin and starts pulling him towards the bedroom while tugging on his clothes playfully, before they both disappear behind the door. Which they leave cracked open. For Mark.

When that hits him Mark unfreezes, spins in his spot and hurries to the shower.

Mark is done with his shower fairly quickly but then he spends an eternity agonizing over whether he should walk out butt naked since they’re going to be having sex anyway or be proper and put his clothes back on. Then, 10 long minutes later, he remembers that Taeyong walked out wearing a towel and slaps himself mentally for being such an idiot. He hurriedly grabs a clean towel, wraps it around his waist and swiftly leaves the bathroom.

When he pushes the door to the bedroom open it’s like deja vu. Taemin is sitting on his king sized bed, back resting on the headboard and Taeyong’s head is once again between Taemin’s legs, busy with his hard cock. If Mark didn’t know better he’d think that Taeyong came here just for the cock and not the person attached to it, judging by how blissed out he looked just by nuzzling it and rubbing his face all over it.

Taemin turns his head and beckons Mark to himself with a nod. „Sorry we started without you, Yongie got impatient.”

„It’s okay.” Mark breathes, lets Taemin pull on his towel and drop it to the floor. Taemin’s eyes roam over his naked body hungrily and Mark fights the urge to cover himself, feeling extremely exposed and shy.

„He’s super needy so I’m going to play with him for a bit. I want you to be a good boy and wait your turn, okay?”

Mark nods. He doesn’t mind waiting at all if he gets to watch Taemin and Taeyong getting it on. He climbs onto the mattress and sits at the foot of the bed, then watches with wide eyes as Taeyong squats, turns around and positions himself over Taemin’s cock before slowly sinking down.

„Oh, and Mark?”

Mark’s head snaps up. „Y-yes, hyung?” Even in his own ears he already sounds worked up. God. Get it together Mark Lee, don’t be such a virgin.

„You’re not allowed to touch your cock.”

Mark blinks. „What?” Taeyong starts bouncing his ass, lets out a string of high-pitched whimpers. Mark feels dizzy.

„No touching your cock. At all. I want you to forget you even have it, understood?”

„B-but-.” Taemin has to be joking. There is no way Mark can watch them fuck and not touch himself.

„Rubbing it on the bed or between your thighs will be considered cheating. Those are the rules. If you decide to break them you won’t be getting anything from either me or Yongie today. Are we clear?”

So this was Taemin’s plan for him? Torture? It’s not like Mark even has a choice, he has to say yes or he might as well go home and die from horniness, all alone in his room with his own hand on his poor, beat-up cock.

He kneels, butt resting on the soles of his feet, and places his balled up hands on his thighs. „Yes hyung.”

Torture was the right word. This _is_ torture. Taeyong has been fucking himself on Taemin’s cock for barely 5 minutes or so but Mark already feels like dying. He wants to touch himself so bad he considers punching his own dick to make the throbbing between his legs more bearable. He tried to turn his gaze away, focus his eyes on something else than the impossibly erotic scene in front of him but that plan fell through, thanks to Taeyong and his slutty mouth that just wouldn’t stop letting out all those sinful moans.

Taemin glances at Mark and whispers something into Taeyong’s ear, too quiet for Mark to pick up. Taeyong’s expression turns shy, his ears turn red and then he backs up more onto Taemin and reluctantly spreads his knees, giving Mark a full view of his junk and Taemin’s cock nestled in his ass. Mark chokes on air. This position is absolutely obscene and it makes the throbbing between his legs increase tenfold.

He’s going to die. He’s going to die if he doesn’t touch himself right the fuck now.

He doesn’t even realize his hand has moved until he sees Taeyong pretend to lose balance and whip his leg forward, kicking Mark’s hand away from his cock.

This little stunt doesn’t escape Taemin’s attention though. He chuckles, clearly amused at Taeyong’s cute attempt at preventing Mark from breaking the no-touching rule. „Yongie this is cheating, Mark has to learn to be a good boy on his own. If he prefers to come with his own hand on his cock then it’s his choice to make. It seems to me that he decided he doesn’t want to play with us anymore.”

Mark’s stomach drops, his pulse speeding up as panic washes over him. He waited so long for this and now he might have accidentally ruined everything. „N-no, hyung.”

„No? I was clear about the rules though, wasn’t I? I told you you were not allowed to touch your cock and if you did we wouldn’t lay a finger on you.”

„I didn’t mean to, hyung. I can be good, I’m sorry. P-please.”

„Hmm...” Taemin scratches his chin like he’s in deep thought. „What do you think Yongie? Technically, he didn’t really get to do anything yet, thanks to you. Should we give Mark another chance?”

Taeyong, basically lying on Taemin’s chest now nods, smiling warmly despite his hooded, lustful eyes and a fucked-out expression on his face. „He’ll be good for you now. He hates disappointing people.”

Mark lowers his gaze in shame. Taemin made him wait 2 months for this, he had plans for him and Mark couldn’t do this one simple thing he was asked for. He disappointed Taemin. He screwed everything up.

Taemin takes a moment to stare at Mark, reading him carefully, and after a few seconds he pats the spot on the bed next to him. „Mark, baby, come here for a second.” he calls, voice soft and kind.

Mark walks on his knees to him, head still bowed in humility. Taemin gently cups his cheek, making him look up so that their eyes meet.

„Don’t beat yourself up about this, okay? Yongie had a hard time at the beginning too, I won’t be mad if you fail. But rules are rules and only good behaviour gets rewarded. Just do your best for me, hm?” He pulls Mark’s face closer and presses a light kiss to his lips before leaning in to whisper in his ear. „Be good for me and I promise I’ll make it worth it.”

Mark feels fire start up inside him anew at those words, a little whimper unwittingly escaping his mouth. Taemin only smiles at him innocently and pats his butt with a chirpy „Off you go.”

When Mark is back in his spot Taemin slides his hand down Taeyong’s chest, then abs, then over his leaking cock before his fingers stop at the place where their bodies are connected. „Now, Yongie... What should I do about you, hm?” he murmurs into Taeyong’s ear, gently sliding his middle finger inside Taeyong’s hole alongside his length. „I know you wanted to help Markie, which I find very cute, but -- you cheated. That’s not how good boys act, is it?”

Taeyong shakes his head, then whimpers when Taemin adds one more finger. „N-no, hyung.” He sinks down further on Taemin’s cock to increase the stretch, his face scrunched up in pleasure.

„But, since Markie got a second chance I don’t think it would be fair to be too harsh on you. A small punishment is unavoidable though.”

„Yes, yes.” Taeyong moans eagerly, sliding his ass up and down. He’s almost salivating at all the possibilities. God. What if-. What if- Taemin bends him over his knee and spanks him till his ass is bright red and sore, right in front of Mark? He starts fucking himself harder on Taemin’s cock. His thigh muscles protest with a painful sting, exhausted after hours of dance practice, so he quickly switches to something more of a grinding motion.

„I’m glad you agree Yongie. Since you love our sweet baby Mark so much I think you should show him how loyal you are by not coming before he gets to do it.”

Taeyong stops moving. „What?”

„You’re not allowed to come before Mark does.”

Taeyong’s mouth parts in surprise. Mark mouths sorry to him, sending him an apologetic look and Taeyong’s eyes drop sulkily to his own hard cock. He wanted a sexy punishment, not an actual one, damn it.

Taemin nudges him with a thrust of his hips. „This is not a waiting seat. If you’re done get off.”

Taeyong’s bottom lip juts out in a pout. „M’not done.”

„I don’t see you moving though?”

„My legs hurt.” Taeyong whines. „Our new choreo is a thigh killer.”

„Want to turn around?”

Taeyong perks up. „Can I?”

„Only if you promise to be good and not to ‘accidentally’ rub your cock on me.”

„I promise.” Taeyong chirps and twists around so that he’s straddling Taemin, now face-to-face. „Hi.” he says with a bright smile and plants a big smooch on Taemin’s plump lips.

Taemin smiles back. „Hi. Are you comfy now?”

„Yup.” And as if to prove his point Taeyong starts bouncing on Taemin’s cock with newly regained enthusiasm. „Can ride you all day like this.”

Mark swallows hard. The previous position was absolutely lewd but now he can see Taemin’s length disappearing inside Taeyong so much better. And the longer he stares at that tight, flushed hole repeatedly swallowing Taemin’s glistening cock the more positive he is he’s going to fail again. He wants to touch himself so freaking bad he thinks he’s going to burst out crying right here and now, he just needs some relief, anything to make the itching between his legs more bearable. If he could only rub himself on the sheets a little bit, if he could hump something, if he could put something inside him, if-.

Wait a second.

Mark’s eyes widen slightly as a realization dawns on him. Taemin told him not to touch his cock. He never, not once, mentioned _anything_ about his asshole. Mark’s heart picks up pace. This isn’t cheating right? The rule was not to touch his cock and he’s _not_ going to touch his cock.

He nervously peeks at Taemin and swallows hard when their eyes lock. Taemin holds his gaze, curious, obviously noticing something is going on. Mark’s heart is pounding in his chest as he slowly brings his trembling fingers to his mouth to wet them before he reaches behind himself to prod at his hole.

And then the most unbelievable thing happens: Taemin _smirks_ , looking absolutely smug and pleased with himself, like he’s saying to Mark „Hey, took you long enough.”

Everything starts to make sense, Taemin was making it so obvious and yet Mark caught on only now. Maybe he’d feel embarrassed for being this stupid if he could think about something other than the fingers in his ass at the moment. His eyes flutter closed. The pressure against his hole is heavenly, it makes the itch almost go away but at the same time it makes him even more desperate to come. He bends over to rest his forehead on the bed, lifting his ass in the air to make his hole open up more so that he can push his fingers deeper but it doesn’t work, there’s not enough glide and he’s too tight. He sobs quietly in frustration, pulls out his fingers to spit on them and then tries to forcefully squeeze them inside again.

He can hear Taemin say something but he doesn’t understand, his brain too hazy with want to process words so it all just sounds like static to him. Then the bed shifts and soon enough there’s a hand closing around his wrist.

„I said you’ll hurt yourself if you keep being this rough.”

„Hyung...” Mark whimpers when Taemin removes his hand from his ass. „H-hyung, can you-. I need-.”

„I hear you baby.” he places a small kiss on Mark’s hip. „No more waiting, gonna spoil you rotten now. Make some room for me behind you, hm?”

Mark obediently crawls forward, closer to Taeyong who’s now sitting in Taemin’s previous spot with his back resting against the headboard, smiling at him with an expression full of anticipation and pride. Mark is too horny to appreciate that now though, his gaze unceremoniously drops to Taeyong’s pretty hole, soft and stretched from Taemin’s cock and before he can even think about it he’s already diving forward and burying his face between Taeyong’s spread legs.

Taeyong squeals when he feels the first swipe of Mark’s tongue over his skin. Then it suddenly it spears its way inside him and the way Mark starts eating him out like a starved animal, breathing hotly over his hole, moaning into it like it’s the tastiest meal he’s had in his entire life, makes his heart beat so hard he can hear his pulse thudding in his ears. His sweet, innocent, giggly Mark is so consumed by lust Taeyong almost doesn’t recognize him and he obviously loves it more than he should, his entire body on fire. He’s blushing furiously, almost ashamed of how turned on he is by this and his slightly guilty eyes jump to Taemin to gauge his reaction.

Taemin only snorts at Mark’s antics, smiling fondly under his nose. „Who’s been starving the baby lion? Yongie, be nice and spread your cheeks for him so that he can eat you out good.”

While Mark is distracted with Taeyong’s ass Taemin quickly gets to work, beginning to prep Mark with lube. He squirts a glob straight onto Mark’s hole before pressing in one finger to spread it around. He adds another finger and his breath catches in his throat when he realizes it’s already very hard to move. „Shit, you’re so fucking tight. Jesus.”

Taeyong sends him a worried look. „Too tight?”

„Naw, Yongie. It’s gonna be a real arm workout to get him off but I’ll manage. Definitely skipping the gym for a couple days though.” Taemin laughs and adds more lube for good measure before slipping his fingers back inside. He puts his other hand on the dip of Mark’s back to stabilize himself, presses his fingers firmly against Mark’s prostate and starts rubbing.

At first Mark is mostly focused on eating Taeyong out, only letting out a small moan from time to time. And then, out of nowhere the pleasure is starting to become almost too overwhelming. Mark suddenly can’t keep up with eating Tayong’s ass anymore and rests his forehead on his thigh instead, breathing heavily into his skin. Taeyong doesn’t seem to mind the lack of attention, he smiles fondly and puts his hand on Mark’s head, petting him softly.

„Oh god.” Mark sobs, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows knit together as Taemin moves his fingers faster and faster. He can feel his orgasm building up and he desperately pushes his ass back because it feels so fucking good it almost _hurts_ and he’s getting impatient, he just wants to get over the edge and come.

„Fuck. Hyung-.”

„Getting close?” Taemin asks, calm as ever. „Alright let’s get you finished, you’re free to pee on my bed if you need to.”

Mark would laugh at this ridiculous permission but he can’t because suddenly Taemin puts his thumb on his perineum and the added stimulation is more than enough to tip him over the edge. Mark’s jaw goes slack and eyes snap open as his orgasm hits him with full force. „H--oly shit. Holy-. Ah, ah, ah! F-f-f-ucking shit.” He sinks his teeth in Taeyong’s inner thigh and moans uncontrollably, trying to hold himself together because he’s never in his life experienced something this intense, he had no idea it was even possible. He can feel random muscles in his body spasming, clenching and relaxing all by themselves and suddenly the possibility of wetting the bed doesn’t seem so ridiculous anymore. To his absolute astonishment the pleasure is not getting any weaker, it’s already been a few seconds and he’s still coming.

„Enough?” he hears Taeyong ask worriedly, but it’s not directed at him.

„No.” Taemin rasps through gritted teeth, squeezing out the most of his arm even though it’s already aching from exhaustion. „Gonna let him decide when he’s had enough.”

Mark keeps moaning and whimpering, completely entranced. He feels so good his soul could ascend. He wants to keep going, doesn’t ever want this to stop but apparently an orgasm like this is not a workout only for Taemin’s muscles but his own too. When he feels like he’s about to get a cramp he finally pulls away from Taemin’s hand and falls flat onto Taeyong’s chest, his breathing laboured and body twitching in the aftershocks.

„Fuck.” he gasps. „What the fuck.”

„Markie is a little potty-mouth, hm?” Taemin says breathlessly with a smirk and gives his neglected dick a few strokes with the hand he fingered Mark with. Mark looks so delicious, sprawled all over Taeyong like that and he can’t help but reach out and give his butt cheek a solid knead. „Markie do you think you can take a little more? Let me finish in your sweet hole?” He’s so turned on he probably won’t last more than a minute, Mark should be able to take it.

Mark’s brain is still full of static so the question doesn’t get through at first but when it does he forces his shaky muscles to move and offers his quivering ass back to Taemin. „Please. W-whatever you want, hyung. Anything for you.”

Taemin laughs, bends over to place a quick, light kiss on Mark’s ribs. „So grateful, aren’t you? Such a good boy.”

Mark trembles and pushes his ass back needily but he doesn’t bump into Taemin’s cock like he expected. He looks over his shoulder and sees Taemin rummage in a drawer for something.

„Do you know who else is a good boy? ...Yongie. He deserves to come now too, don’t you think?”

Mark feels Taemin drop something onto the bed and a few seconds later sees him pass an euphoric-looking Taeyong a black, lubed up butt plug. „Don’t go too crazy. I’ll turn it on once I’m inside Markie.”

A _vibrating_ butt plug, Mark corrects himself.

Taeyong quickly pops it inside himself and the pleasure of having something fill him up again makes his eyes do a small roll backwards. He’s _extremely_ excited, Taemin doesn’t let him use this plug too often because the vibrations are very strong and sometimes they make Taeyong go nuts. Once he trashed around so bad he hit his head on the headrest and cried but despite all that he still thinks that the orgasm was totally worth it.

„D-do you want me to suck you off hyung?” Mark proposes, his face scarlet.

Taeyong shakes his head with a smile. „Better if your nose is nowhere near my hips while that thing is in me. Kisses would be really nice though.” He moves to lie down on his back, butt resting on the pillow and head facing Mark.

Mark scoots a bit closer and leans down to give Taeyong a wet, upside-down kiss, making sure to thoroughly convey his gratitude for helping him out earlier. Taemin takes the position behind him and soon Mark feels the head of his cock pushing into his hole. All it takes is for Taemin to bottom out for Mark’s legs to shake, the previous feeling of ecstasy coming back. He hears buzzing, and Taeyong flinches under his lips, clearly signalling that the vibrations are now on.

Taemin sets a quick pace, and two minutes later Mark recognizes the familiar pressure in his pelvis from before. He feels like he’s going to pee, except he _just_ came so this cannot possibly be another orgasm which means that he’s _actually_ going to pee, and, oh god, he’s going to pee himself on Taemin’s bed. „H-hyung, stop. I-ah. Gonna-.” He tries to clench his muscles as best as he can, though he can already feel he’s starting to lose control. „-gonna pee, p-please.”

Taemin pants above him, reaches out to push his fingers into Mark’s hair. „You’re gonna come. It’s okay.”

„No, I-ah. N-no,” he clenches harder, completely mortified of pissing himself.

„You’re gonna come again.” Taemin gasps, fucks into Mark faster felling his own orgasm nearing. „I-if you’re gonna pee it’s okay, I promise. Just let go.”

Mark whimpers pathetically, is about to protest again when Taeyong grabs his head and pulls him down for a kiss. He feels Taeyong convulsing as his orgasm rips through him and suddenly Mark can’t hold himself back anymore either. There’s a warm rush to his nether region, he jerks violently and then waves go through his body as he feels hot fluid escape from his cock. He moans in pleasure and wants to stop it at the same time, tries clenching again but he’s got zero control over himself.

He’s screwed.

When he opens his eyes Taeyong is eating cum from his own belly and Taemin is still inside him, draped over his back and breathing heavily. „Told ya.” he murmurs into Mark’s hair and Mark immediately looks between his legs to see just a humongous load on the sheets, and no trace of pee whatsoever. He grins.

Taemin gets off with a huff and Mark collapses on his back. Through his half-open lids he sees Taemin taking off a condom and tying it off and the smile quickly slips from his face.

Taemin didn’t use one with Taeyong. Anal sex and condoms go hand-in-hand but somehow the fact that Taemin used one only with him feels like a slap to a face, reminding him of the fact that this is just a casual hook-up. Taemin and Taeyong are a couple and he’s-... he’s nothing to them. That’s a fact.

„Mark? Everything okay?”

Mark sits up, watches Taemin walk across the room and toss the condom into the trash bin. He means to say ‘yeah, I’m fine’ but what comes out instead is a sulky „You used a condom.”

Taemin’s eyes land on the trash bin, then back on Mark. „Oh. Yeah, I did.” He climbs onto the bed and sits on his butt with his legs crossed. „We didn’t talk about what you were comfortable with beforehand so I just went for the safe option. Didn’t want you to make a decision while you were half-conscious after your orgasm. This is important stuff.”

„So it wasn’t because you-” his breath catches. He doesn’t finish.

Taemin makes eye contact with Taeyong and then reaches out to softly brush Mark’s hair away from his face. „Markie what’s going on in that pretty head of yours, hm? Let me get this straight: I would’ve _loved_ to fill you up with my cum.” He feels Mark shiver under his touch. „But, like I said before, we didn’t have this talk and I needed to respect that. Also, fucking you bare is one thing, but fucking Taeyong bare and then fucking you bare with the same cock is a whole another deal. STDs apart I’m sure you know anal sex isn’t the cleanest of all and sometimes shit happens. Before we go that route I need to be sure you’re okay with potential consequences. There’s nothing more to it, nothing less. Okay?”

Mark nods, feels Taeyong come up behind him and soon there are soft lips pressing against his cheek. „You did so good.” he whispers. „Love you Markie.”

Mark’s heart shakes in his chest. Taeyong pulls away, his lips leaving a tingling sensation behind and Mark sees as he walks on all fours to Taemin next. They kiss, murmur about something, laugh, kiss again. They look cozy and happy and Mark thinks this is his cue to leave, he’s obviously intruding on their couple time. He moves to slide off of the bed but as soon as his feet touch the ground Taemin speaks.

„I’ll go fix you guys something to eat. Mark, can you keep Yongie company? He likes to cuddle someone when he naps. You can turn on the TV to entertain yourself if you’re not sleepy.”

Mark’s confused eyes fly to meet Taemin’s and his gaze holds a meaning Mark can’t fathom in the slightest. Taemin’s expression changes then and this Mark recognizes as hesitance, like he misjudged the situation.

„...-unless you’ve got places to be?”

Taemin clearly offers him an easy out, in case Mark was interested only in sex.

Mark understands now. Not everything, because he still has no idea why they want him here but for now, this is enough. He drags his feet back onto the bed, his heart singing. „No I don’t, hyung. I’d love to stay.”

Taemin smiles. „Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for ages. And months later it's finally ready to be released into the world.
> 
> To anyone who made it to the end: thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic and if you did please consider leaving a lil sum sum in the comments ❤
> 
> Btw I'm thinking of writing another chapter for this, focused more on the relationship rather than the porn. Let me know if it's something you'd be interested in reading 😊


End file.
